Hydroelectric power, where electrical power is generated by means of generators or dynamos powered by the force of falling water turning a turbine wheel, is used to generate a relatively small percentage of the electrical power used in North America. A major reason for this is that by their very nature, the best sites for such hydroelectric power plants are in relatively rugged terrain with relatively large elevation changes, in order to provide the fall necessary to produce sufficient water force to spin the turbine(s) efficiently.
Such terrain floes not generally provide for ease of travel thereover Almost by definition, such country is generally relatively remote, thus making it technically difficult not only to construct dams and associated hydroelectric power generating plants, but also to construct the required electrical transmission lines from the remote power generation site.
Most hydroelectric power systems are located in the western part of the U. S. and Canada, where the terrain is favorable for large scale hydroelectric generating systems. However, many other areas are suitable for such hydroelectric power generation, but are precluded from consideration for major dams and plants either due to the remoteness of the site, or the relatively small elevation changes of the terrain. Many such sites are easily adaptable to smaller, relatively easily transportable generators, turbines, and penstocks, which apparatus may be transported by air to remote sites, thus eliminating any need for roads and associated support facilities to be constructed for a major hydroelectric project.
However, the problem still exists to transmit economically the electrical power generated by such smaller and remote sites, to other areas where it is needed. Conventional overhead electrical power lines are generally unsatisfactory, due to the need to clear a right of way through possibly heavily forested and rugged terrain. While such construction may be economically feasible for the transmission of larger amounts of power from larger generation sites, clearly the erection of such power line technology adapted for the transmission of massive amounts of power is unsuitable for use with smaller, low head generators capable of providing only relatively small amounts of power.
Accordingly, the need arises for an electrical power transmission line which may be easily assembled from readily available, off the shelf components and is particularly adapted for use in remote and rugged terrain. The components must be readily transportable by air, and capable of assembly without need to construct graded or otherwise formed rights of way, and without need for sophisticated technology or tools, by workers in the field.